


El Amor de un Sultán

by Alessandra_Youngbae



Series: Amor de Sultanes [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Genderbending, Heterosexual Sex, Kingdoms, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alessandra_Youngbae/pseuds/Alessandra_Youngbae
Summary: El Sultan ¨Park ChanYeol¨ solamente veía su matrimonio como un contrato de beneficio o como un acuerdo comercial. Su mujer Byun BaekHee era una mujer hermosa, educada, linda y muy pura. Ella adoraba al Sultan pero odiaba su frialdad y su falta de querer hacia ella. ChanYeol no veia a BaekHee como su esposa si no como una buena convivencia, eso hasta que, tuvieron que jugar el papel importante de los enamorados ante el público.ChanYeol no sabe que hacer cuando empieza a ver como cortejeaban a su bella e inocente mujer. Era su trono y su gente o el corazón y amor de su BaekHee.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai, Lu Han/Oh Sehun
Series: Amor de Sultanes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118222
Kudos: 1





	1. Historia de los Personajes

**Author's Note:**

> Hola preciosa gente no es mi primer libro pero Wattpad me elimino mi cuenta pasada por ¨Copyright¨ por las adaptaciones que escribía entonces ya no volveré a adaptar historias y mejor creo las mías ya que estoy muy inspirada. Así que estaré publicando en Ao3.
> 
> Esta historia es ¨GenderBender¨ que significa eso, pues, es un genero ficticio en donde un personaje, ya sea, masculino o femenino lo cambian al sexo opuesto, por ejemplo, Si hablamos de BaekHyun que es (Masculino) pues en esta historia el será ¨ella¨ .
> 
> El Genderbender es un genero que no es muy reconocido en Wattpad o en otra plataforma ya que es raro cambiarle el genero a una persona. Entonces, como la loca fanática de Genderbender que soy, creare mis propias historias con este genero.
> 
> 💕Personajes de la historia:  
> →BaekHyun  
> →ChanYeol  
> →JongIn  
> →KyungSoo  
> →SeHun  
> →LuHan

→ BaekHyun: Como ¨BaekHee¨  
Una ángel caído. BaekHee a querido encontrar el amor por 24 años y lo encuentra en un hombre cálido y con una pasión con el que gobierna una nación, lo único que no puede entender es como un hombre como el puede ser tan frio y distante a la vez con ella . Con la perdida de su amado padre, BaekHee no puede tener también la perdida de su amor ChanYeol pero, si no puede enamorarlo tendrá que irse sin ChanYeol y sin su corazón.

→ ChanYeol: Como ¨El Sultán Park¨  
Un hombre sentimental pero no sabe como manejarlo. Un hombre de 37 años que gobierna una nación pero, no sabe gobernar en el amor. Park ChanYeol no veía a su mujer mas que solo un contrato, no sabe que lastima a la única mujer que lo ha amado incondicionalmente. No por su titulo de Sultán, ni su dinero, ni su palacio. Si no, por él y su corazón. Cuando ve que su amada se le va entre los dedos y otros aprovechan la situación que tendrá que reemplazar la idea de si prefiere su poder o el amor de su mujer BaekHee.

→ JongIn: Como ¨Sultán Kim¨  
Un hombre que defiende hasta morir. Sultán JongIn a sus 35 años a buscado al amor por años. Su Kyungha ahora es toda una mujer, siempre ha querido acercarse pero, no sabe cómo manejar esos ojos tan llenos de ilusiones y promesas. El no puede manejar sentimientos y el palacio, daña a lo que más ama. cuando una situación se presenta tiene que tomar cartas en el asunto y defender lo que más ama, su tesoro, su niña Kyungha.

→ KyungSoo: Como ¨KyungHa¨  
Una mujer fiel y pura. Kyungha con 22 años de edad es la mujer más fiel e inocente que conocerás en tu vida, es luchadora y cuando quiere algo, lo consigue a uña y dientes. Desde niña nunca conoció el amor paternal, ya que era un alcoólico y golpeaba y explotaba a su familia. Su madre es un ángel y con sus lagrimas y sudor la hizo una mujer segura y amada de si misma. Kyungha tiene miedo de amar a un hombre ya que considera que todos los hombres pueden llegar a ser como su padre, pero eso lo cambiara Kim JongIn.

→ LuHan: Como ¨Lu Lian¨  
Una mujer delicada como la flor 'loto'. Un con un toque de lo más elegante y distinguido. Tiene 21 años. Es una muchacha muy linda no deja que hablen mal de su familia ya la gente que ama, es muy ingenua en cuanto el amor pero siempre esta dispuesta a dar todo por el hombre que ama, Él Sultán ¨Oh SeHun¨.

→ SeHun: Como ¨Sultán Oh¨  
Un hombre guerrero y dispuesto a todo. Con 37 años de edad no es considerado muy cariñoso ya que desde niño ha sido educado para reinar algún día, no es permitido mezclar los sentimientos con los negocios ya que pueden llegar a hacer motivos para atacar. Por eso, Lu Lian su flor es una mujer de fuego y esta dispuesto a quemarse en un remolino de amor y pasión.


	2. Casada con el hombre de mis sueños

Si me hubieran dicho hace tres semanas que estaría casada con alguien de la realeza, más en específico un sultán, me habría reído. Pero, viendo mi ahora realidad, a mi lado, el hombre más hermoso y guapo que haya visto en mi vida que se encuentra agarrando mi mano el cual aporta el anillo más precioso, grande y carísimo, nunca me lo habría creído ahora, me estoy plantando se volver a pellizcarme el brazo para despertar de este maravilloso sueño del cual no quiero despertar.

 ** **¨Park Haamad Aal ChanYeol¨**** , el sultán de toda una nación, (Arabia Saudita). Es un hombre que expulsa pura feromona alfa, se denota el poder y peligro en su mirada. Nunca me imagine casada con un hombre como él, bueno, solamente en los libros románticos de árabes y príncipes, pero, jamás en mi realidad y mundo.

Ahora vivo el sueño de mis niñas, casarse con un príncipe en mi caso un Sultán. ChanYeol era el hombre que cualquier mujer desearía, alto, fornido, guapo, poderoso y rico. Y yo, yo lo amaba con todas las fibras de mi ser.

Pero, teniendo tan hermosa vida y marido, nunca me hubiera imaginado que mi felicidad de casarme seria mi mas gran tristeza.

Quien hubiera imaginado que quedaría así, desolada y abandonada, no fue hace unas semanas cuando su padre sufrió un infarto y al poco tiempo fallecer. Era un día en agosto, era caluroso, recién acababa de salir de la universidad y me dirigiera a mi casa cuando la ayudante de mi padre se comunicó conmigo diciendo que había marcado al número de emergencia ya que, mi padre habría estado sufriendo su tercer paro cardiaco.

Su padre Byun Taejon dueño y fundador de ** **BYUN INDUSTRIES**** encargado de autos de últimos modelos, habría sufrido su primer infarto al enterarse de la muerte de su esposa, el segundo por exceso de esfuerzo y estrés, y el tercero porque su corazón ya estaba muy agotada y delicado al ya tener dos infartos pasados.

Su corazón ya no aguantaba, Se encontraba deprimida por lo de su padre hasta que KyungHa su mejor amiga acompañada del hombre más hermoso que haya visto cruzo el umbral de su puerta.

Quede cautivada con él, y para mi sorpresa también el parecía interesado en mí. Lo mejor era que no parecía interesado por el dinero de mi padre, lo cual era un alivio. Me sorprendí demasiado al saber que era líder de una nación y que no era surcoreano como imaginé si no árabe. Me propuso ir a una cita y quede aún más prendida con él. Me llevo a cenar a uno de los restaurantes más lujosos del área y nunca se sobrepasó conmigo, siempre fue un caballero y me ayudó mucho después de lo de mi padre.

Fue visitando su casa todos los días, su presencia la animaba y excitaba a la vez. Cuando hicieron el amor por primera vez tres semanas de conocerse, quedo aún más enamorada de él. Cuando pidió su mano se sintió triste al saber que su padre no podrá llevarla al altar, pero, tuvo que poner los pies en la tierra y recordarse que su padre tal vez ya no estará con ella.

ChanYeol estuvo de acuerdo en que la boda fuera más temprano de lo previsto para que el padre de BaekHee pudiera verla. Ella se lo agradeció, pero, a la vez se sentía triste de saber que su padre no podrá verla crecer con una familia.

Después dos días de casados su padre recayó y falleció dormido. Después de tan trágico inicio de vida de casados. BaekHee no espero que su marido se empezaría a comportar distante con ella.

Quiso creer que todo era para darle tiempo después del fallecimiento de su padre, pero ya había pasado dos semanas de ello, el segundo en mando de ChanYeol le aclaro que era común que la costumbre en su país era al menos una cuarentena de velo. Pero eso a que la ignorara casi como desconocida en vez de como su esposa, era otra cosa distinta.

Me dolía esto, me trataba casi como una peste. No podía soportarlo más, su distanciamiento me dolía, la perdida de mi padre mas la indiferencia de ChanYeol era lo que menos necesitaba ahora.

Era de mañana y había intentado hablar con ChanYeol, pero, al parecer era imposible con todo el deber que tenía aun así un beso de saludo o buenos días no venía mal de vez en cuando.

A las nueve de la mañana ChanYeol me llevo a un desayuno y una carrera de caballos juntos con sus socios y amigos íntimos. La finca era una belleza ahí, se encontraba otra de las muchas propiedades privadas de ChanYeol. Se instalaron en el dormitorio principal de la casa, pensando que por fin tenían un momento de intimidad ChanYeol le gano y la abandono en el cuarto, desganada investigo el cuarto el cual se compartía con otra recamara, pero parecía más sala.

Después de una hora viendo el cuarto y el precioso baño de mármol escucho a ChanYeol acercándose al cuarto.

—Baekhee.

Volví la cabeza rápidamente mareándome por un momento, pensé que era solo mi imaginación regrese al cuarto para escuchar si entraría al cuarto, pero después de unos momentos se escucho sus pasos de nuevo pero esta vez alejándose de la entrada.

¿Me hablo solo para irse otra vez?

Me quede estática por un rato cuando mi mente volvió en sí. ¿Anda, tonta porque no le dices que necesita? Para cuando regrese en sí, ChanYeol ya se había alejado del pasillo. Suspirando de decepción decide salir de la casa hacia el patio principal.

Había tenido la esperanza de que ChanYeol se acercaría de nuevo a mi como hace semanas, pero, ni siquiera entro al cuarto para ver como estaba. Con esos pensamientos me acerque la alberca que había ahí. Miraba las luces que reflejaban en el agua, tan cristalino y limpio, tal vez entre más tarde, pensé.

—BaekHee.

Escuchar su nombre tan de cerca y con su deliciosa voz ronca no pude evitar el estremecimiento en mi cuerpo y alma, volteé sorprendida de verla detrás mío.

—Pensé que te encontrarías cansada y que estarías durmiendo.

Me dijo después marcando las ¨r¨ solo resaltaba sus raíces exóticas. Bufe de molestia y lo mire un poco molesta.

—Si eso fuera el caso, para este punto ya estaría sufriendo de narcolepsia cada que crees que estoy durmiendo.

Le dije mirándolo molesta después de que me abandonara en cuarto y ni siquiera me diera un recorrido por el hogar. ChanYeol me miro por un momento para después retirarse los lentes de sol y mirarme con sus ojos tan oscuros como el chocolate amargo.

Me miraba como si fuera un oasis en medio del desierto y necesitara tomar agua para sobrevivir, me removí incomoda de que mis pechos reaccionaran ante su presencia y mirada. Puse mis brazos cruzados enfrente de mi para darme un poco de protección ante su mirada hambrienta. Me erguí derecha para que no supiera lo que provoca en mí, pero por lo visto su sonrisa discreta me deja pensar que sabe lo que hace en mí.

_¡Vamos nena sedúcelo, a ver si hace por fin te hace caso!_

Abrí los ojos sorprendida de que mi subconsciente me diera consejos como esos, aunque no suena tan mal, no quisiera ser ignorada de nuevo, así que mandé a callar mi subconsciente y que me dejara en paz.

—Estas hermosa _Jamal._

Escuchar que me llama _belleza_ hace que mi discusión con mi subconsciente terminara y lo viera sorprendida, había aprendido algunas palabras arábicas y saber que apenas se da cuenta de mi vestimenta hace que mi diosa interior se ofenda y cabree.

—Es chistoso ChanYeol, ya que, si no mal recuerdo es lo mismo que llevo puesto desde esta mañana.

Le dije sarcástica, _¡Mph… lo que tiene de guapo y sexy lo tiene de ciego y tonto!_ me grita mi diosa interior con el ceño fruncido y yo concuerdo con ella mientras lo vio iracunda, decidida me doy la vuelta y lo dejo ahí con las palabras en la boca, importándome muy poco si acabo de insultar a una persona de la realeza.

ChanYeol esconde su sonrisa con su mano al verla hacer puchero inconscientemente mientras se va como una niña que le acaban de decir que santa no existe. La alcanza poco después para verla haciendo pucheros todavía, haciendo que sus de por si ya preciosos cachetes regordetes se inflaran más. Daban el aspecto de _luqaimat_ (Postre árabe parecido a un dumpling servido con miel o azúcar) tenía tentación de morderlos

—Te pido mis mas sinceras disculpas, tuve muchas cosas en mente y descuidé de lo más sagrado para mí, mi _Jawahra_ , mi esposa.

Lo siguiente fue sentir su brazo en mi cintura y su mano en mi cabello arrastrándome aun abrazo de oso. Solo me dio chance de abrir la boca antes de sentir sus labios en los míos. Su beso era tan fuerte como delicado, sentí su lengua querer profanar mis labios al lograrlo inicio una guerra de poder en quien contralaba a quien. Suspirando entre besos con tal de no despegarme de su contacto después de semanas de hambrear por su tacto.

—Eso es _Jamal_ , suspira como si no pudieras respirar y lo único que te mantiene consiente son mis labios y mis besos.

Contuve el gemido vergonzoso que estaba a punto de salir al escuchar su voz exótica en mi oído.

No me importaba estar en medio del jardín y que nos encontrara alguien casi comiéndonos en medio del lugar. Sentí su erección picando en mi muslo, podía sentir el fuego en mi interior bajar hacia mi zona como agua caliente escurriéndose por mi cuerpo. No pude contener el gemido quedo que escapo de mi boca.

_¡Dios mío mujer contrólate, pareces muerta hambre como si nunca hubieras comido en tu vida!_

Mi diosa interior salió de su escondite sorprendida de mis actos tan explícitos a las afueras de donde cualquier persona podría vernos. Pero, no me importaba por que sí, ansiaba comerme a mi hombre, ansiaba sus caricias que por semanas me negó y si moría de hombre por el y sus besos, ahora que tengo su atención no lo dejare ir.

_¡Dios mío que zorra eres!_

Grito indignado mi diosa interior tapándose los ojos, la ignoré y seguí con los besos de mi hombre. No poco después se escucharon algunos pasos en la entrada.

—Ajem, la luna de miel es en privado.

Se escucho la voz de un hombre detrás de ChanYeol si no fuera por el no sabría si me hubiera arrancada la blusa en ese momento. Tuve que parpadear varias veces para acostumbrarme a la nueva cara enfrente de mí. Era un hombre alto y guapo que nos miraba de manera burlona en especial a ChanYeol.

—BaekHee te presento a JongIn, un amigo que considero como hermano. JongIn te presento a mi _Jamal_ Esposa BaekHee.

—Mucho gusto, es un placer conocerte BaekHee, nunca hubiera imaginado a ChanYeol casado y amaestrado.

Dijo mientras se reía junto con ChanYeol.

—Tampoco me lo creo yo JongIn, mírala es bellísima. Mi _Jawahra_.

Sonrojada vi a los dos hombres mientras mis mejillas se calentaban por las bonitas palabras de mi esposo. JongIn me vio divertido de mis acciones.

—¿Puedo llamarte más cómodo, BaekHee?

Asentí sonriendo

—Que te trae por aquí JongIn?

Pregunto ChanYeol mientras caminábamos hacia la entrada.

—¿Me dirigía a la finca a jugar un poco de Polo, te animas para una partida?

Pregunto JongIn mirándonos

—Si me encantaría.

—Ya después pueden seguir con sus planes que dejaron hace rato.

Dijo burlón recordándome que casi me desnudo en el jardín poniéndome más avergonzada y roja. Agarre el brazo de ChanYeol para esconderme de la pena de mis acciones.

—Ya después consiguiere el momento perfecto para tenerla para mí solo.

Contesto ChanYeol mirándome feroz, lo mire con brillo en los ojos, ilusionada de que me extraña también. Al parecer solo quería que pasara un tiempo después del fallecimiento de mi padre. Ya se sentía que mi matrimonio feliz estaba por empezar.

****Por fin.** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Significado de palabras utilizadas  
> Jamal= Belleza  
> Jawahra= Joya


	3. Carrera de caballos

El viaje de la casa hacia la finca de polo fue borrado en mi memoria, solamente sentía la presencia fuerte y el cuerpo de mi esposo ChanYeol a mi lado. Tenia tentación de decirle que siguiéramos con lo que dejamos atrás en la casa antes de ser interrumpidos por el sultán JongIn.

_¡Anda mujer dile!_

Grito mi diosa dentro de mí, yo apenada voltee a la ventana para distraer mis pensamientos indecorosos de hace unos momentos. Mi diosa interior bufo molesta y me miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

_De todos modos, no podrías hacer nada, el conductor y guardaespaldas están dentro del auto con ustedes, al menos de que quieras darle un show._

Voltee a ver al guardaespaldas enfrente de nosotros, llevaba sus lentes negros puestos y no nos ponía atención directamente, pero sabia que nos tenia en la mira para proteger en cualquier caso de emergencia.

_claro que, aunque no fuera así, de todos modos, no habrías hecho nada._

Mi subconsciente me dice rodando sus ojos, y tiene razón, jamás me atrevería a tal cosa era demasiado inexperta y seguramente no sería capaz de seducirlo. Era demasiado tímida para intentarlo siquiera y necesitaba que él comenzara con la intimidad.

De todos modos, ChanYeol estaba demasiado ocupado discutiendo por el teléfono, ni siquiera me ha puesto atención desde que entramos a la limosina. Suspirando me acomode en el asiento de atrás, utilice el tiempo en el que estaba ChanYeol hablando para estudiarlo, primero por su cabello, tenía una mata de cabello oscuro y grueso me gustaba pasara mis dedos por su cabello mientras duerme, o cuando me hacia el a—...

Sonrojada del rumbo en que iba mis pensamientos sacudí mi cabeza y regrese mi mirada a ChanYeol, sus ojos decoradas con las pestañas mas largas y negras que había visto en un hombre, el color de sus ojos era tan oscuros que su pupila no se distinguía.

Después baje mi mirada por su nariz, larga y recta muy masculina y baje mas hasta llegar a sus labios, suspire discretamente, sus labios, gruesos suaves pero fieros al besarme. Me encantaba darle besos cuando estaba dormido, se ve tan lindo cuando hace pucheros inconscientemente. Especialmente su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que tenia solamente para mi (o eso creo) que siempre lograba deslumbrarme cada que la veía.

Su quijada era fuerte y dura, me encantaba darle besitos ahí cuando lo abrazaba. ChanYeol colgó y volteo a verme curioso.

—Porque tan soñadora _Habibi?_

Sentí que le cara me ardía al oír que me llamaba «mi amor». Había tratado de investigar todas las cosas que me decía en su idioma cuando él no me las traducía. Me había llamado así sólo una vez, cuando me hacia suya la primera vez.

—BaekHee, Estas bien cielo?

Me dijo preocupado ChanYeol al ver que no respondía, pero, me distraje viendo sus bellos ojos, asentí ligeramente regresando a la realidad. ChanYeol agarro mis manos con una de él, sus manos eran tan varoniles y grandes que podían sujetar mis manos.

—Dime Habibi. ¿Qué conocimiento tienes de sibaq khuyul? 

—no mucho, la verdad. Solo se que son muchos competidores masculinos galopando en un caballo.

ChanYeol soltó una carcajada.

—Eso es básicamente BaekHee. ¿quieres saber algo más?

—Sí, por favor. cuéntamelo todo. — Le dije entusiasmada de tener su atención. 

ChanYeol asintió con la cabeza.

—Empecé a criar caballos a los diez años de edad junto con mi padre y abuelo. Durante los últimos diez años he participado en la mayoría de los campeonatos que se celebran en todo el mundo como patrocinador, criador y jugador. Pero tengo especial interés en el torneo que se celebra aquí, sobre todo desde que lo dirige JongIn.

—¿JongIn es el patrocinador entonces?

—Su empresa, Sinaeat Alfaris es una de las mas importantes en cuento a la industria de caballos árabes y en el mundo. 

—Entonces este será un campeonato bastante interesante.

—Será memorable, no sólo porque están los mejores caballos y los mejores jugadores, sino porque tú estás conmigo —dijo ChanYeol, tomando mi cara entre sus manos.

Estaba a punto de decirle algo, pero el guardaespaldas nos avisó que habíamos llegado a la finca. Había mucha gente frente a los establos, algunos trabajando, otros esperándolos con cámaras.

Voltee a ver a ChanYeol sorprendida de que supieran que estaríamos aquí siendo una zona privada, ChanYeol me tomó por la cintura mientras los periodistas gritaban para que volteara para una foto, estaba bastante abochornada y no sabía ni para donde ver, ChanYeol apretó su mano en mí y lo voltee a ver nerviosa. Nunca fui de estar frente a tantas cámaras como estas especialmente sabiendo que era por mi marido.

ChanYeol contesto algunas preguntas de manera simple, esquivando las que tenían que ver con nuestro matrimonio, o de donde me conoció. Era algo que también quería tener privado, pero me dolió un poco que ChanYeol no contestara al menos una pregunta sobre nosotros. Después hizo un gesto a sus guardaespaldas para que nos abriesen el camino y poder entrar en los establos seguidos de las preguntas y los fogonazos de las cámaras.

Había demasiada gente en el interior, demasiados ojos, todos clavados en ChanYeol y en mí. Me sentía incómoda, vulnerable, no me gustaba ser el centro de atención y, aunque sabía que sería aún peor después de casarme con ChanYeol, saberlo era una cosa y experimentarlo otra muy diferente.

—Quiero que conozcas a mis campeones.

Antes de que ChanYeol pudiera enseñarme a sus caballos un grupo de gente, seguramente invitados de JongIn. se acercaron a nosotros para saludar, sin disimular su curiosidad por mí, claro que iban a querer saber quién era la mujer a la que el sultán había elegido como esposa y no a una princesa. Él aceptó las felicitaciones y la presentó con gesto de orgullo... para dejar luego sutilmente claro que querían estar solos.

Una vez que todos se alejaron de nosotros, ChanYeol siguió con sus explicaciones

—Mis caballos van conmigo donde quiera que vaya. En las apuestas directas, lo habitual es apostar a ganador o a colocado cobras si tu caballo llega primero o segundo en una carrera de hasta 10 caballos; si tiene 11 o más, también cobras si llega tercero. albarq y walrued, relámpago y trueno en árabe, son hermanos. su padre era sama', mi primer caballo. 

Miraba con emoción al caballo mientras me dejaba acariciar su brillante pelaje de los animales con una sonrisa.

—Son magníficos, como tú.

los ojos de ChanYeol brillaban mientras enredaba los dedos en mi cabello.

—tú sí eres magnífica, habibi.

Apunto de besarnos escuché el ruido de una cámara fotográfica, cuando moví la cabeza vi que uno de los paparazzi había logrado entrar en los establos. ChanYeol lo fulminó con la mirada, pero el tipo se limitó a tomarnos fotografías. Cuando mi marido dio un paso hacia él, el paparazzi salió corriendo.

—No van a dejarnos en paz.

—No te preocupes por ellos.

—¿albarq y walrued son caballos árabes? —

—Todos mis caballos son purasangres árabes, sí. se nota en la forma de la cabeza.

Contestó él, tomando mi mano para ponerla sobre la cara de uno de los animales

—Tienen la frente más alta, los ojos más grandes, el hocico un poco más pequeño y el cuello más arqueado, la mayoría tienen una protuberancia en la frente, lo que llamamos jibbah en khumayrah.

ChanYeol guio mis dedos para sentir la protuberancia.

— Es un ensanchamiento del seno nasal que los ayuda a soportar la sequedad del desierto. son famosos por su fortaleza y su valor, pero nunca he tenido caballos tan buenos como albarq y walrued.

—Son hermosos.

ChanYeol, me sonrió y pude ver como su hoyuelo en su mejilla hacía que mi corazón latiese como loca. ChanYeol tomo mi mano para adentrarnos más en la fiesta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nota: SIgnificado de palabras usadas  
> Habibi= Mi amor  
> albarq = Relámpago  
> walrued= Trueno  
> Sama'= Cielo


	4. Pesadillas

Después de saludar a casi todos los invitados volví a quedarme sola con mi esposo, se veía tan guapo con su traje azul marino me acerqué a él para que me siguiera platicando sobre estar arriba de caballos.

—¿Quiero creer que, se necesita habilidad para poder montar como un guerrero del desierto, sin tener que romperte las rodillas — BaekHee solté una carcajada — Te han hecho daño alguna vez?

—las lesiones son parte del montar caballo

—Pero no serán lesiones graves, ¿verdad? —Dije nerviosa al saber que si pudo haberse lastimado

Él me miró con un brillo extraño en los ojos. ¿un brillo de duda, de incredulidad?, pero no, debí de haberlo imaginado porque enseguida desapareció.

—El más experto es el que menos lesiones sufre, algunas veces no pasa nada, y en otras ocasiones tienen alguna lesión sin importancia, pero, siempre existe la posibilidad de que la lesión sea importante. — Me dijo casi como si fuera lo más obvio

—¿Por ejemplo? — Pregunte antes de siquiera saber si quería saber de eso

—Fracturas, conmociones cerebrales, huesos rotos e incluso la muerte las peores lesiones ocurren si se rompe una silla o el jugador cae debajo del caballo.

—Dios mío... —murmure, con el corazón encogido. Me gustaría pedirle que no volviese a jugar, pero no podía hacerlo. Aún no me sentía su esposa de verdad y, además, si le llegara a suceder algo, no podría soportarlo.

—Pero si sabes que riesgos como estos, ¿por qué hacerlo? — Dije asustada. ChanYeol se encogió de hombros.

—Desde siempre se ha sabido que la vida es como un obstáculo, tiene un fin, bueno o malo BaekHee. Sólo se está totalmente a salvo cuando estás muerto. — Me dijo serio

—Pero y si te pasa algo, si un día tus caballos se estresan y te tiran al suelo ...

—Si quieres saber si me gusta jugar día a día con la muerte, la respuesta es no. Soy un estratega, me marco un objetivo y hago todo lo posible para conseguirlo. he invariablemente lo consigo —respondió ChanYeol, con cierta dureza—. Como haces tú.

¿Qué había querido decirme con eso?

—¿Entonces nunca has sufrido una lesión?

—Yo no he dicho eso. ¿recuerdas la cicatriz en el costado de mi abdomen?—

Claro que jamás la olvidaría. La había tocado con manos nerviosas aquella noche, pensando en lo que debía de haber sufrido...

—Ésa fue la lesión más severa que tuve, mi caballo cayó sobre mí y me fracturó las 3 costillas. — Inmediatamente lo abrace y ChanYeol acarició mi cabello. —Pero tú haces que me alegre de tener esa cicatriz.

Mi mente divago a aquella noche, cuando lo vi desnudo por primera vez. era demasiado tímida como para mirarlo abiertamente, de modo que me limite a recibirlo sin atreverme a tocar el enorme miembro que me invadía y me hacía sollozar de placer. 

Alejando las memorias me dispuse a voltearme a saludar a la nueva gente que se acercaba a nosotros, la mayoría de las mujeres se comían a ChanYeol con la mirada y algunas me ignoraban por completo, flirteando descaradamente, afortunadamente, ChanYeol no parecía interesado en absoluto.

¿Qué mujer no se sentiría atraída por un hombre como él?

Sólo cuando ChanYeol me presentó a sus amigos me pude relajar un poco. Estaban Oh SeHun, y su prometida Li Luan.

SeHun nos contó anécdotas de partidos que los hicieron reír a todos, pero, aunque disfrutaba de la compañía de esos amigos, después de una hora necesitaba marcharse.

Necesitaba estar a solas con ChanYeol y tenía que encontrar la manera de hacerle saber que necesitaba hacer el amor con él. Tal y como si se supiera que estaba incómoda, ChanYeol se disculpó ante sus amigos para irnos la carpa y BaekHee. Sin saber que decir, escupí lo primero que cruzo por mi mente.

—Me has dicho qué solo el mejor puede manejar al caballo, pero, ¿Qué debe tener para ser el mejor?

—Aparte de los mejores caballos y la habilidad de entenderlos, concentración.

—Y tú eres, por supuesto, perfecto, pero eso ya lo sabía.

ChanYeol puso un dedo bajo mi barbilla, viendo su rostro pude ver el brillo de sus ojos haciéndome temblar, y entonces me besó, prácticamente devorándome, dejando que su mano divagara por mis largos rizos. Cuando se apartó, estaba sin aire. El brillo de deseo en sus ojos me hacía sentir rebelde, valiente.

—El capitán del equipo siempre debe tomar la iniciativa —bromeó ChanYeol.

—ah, claro, eres el capitán —replique con la voz ronca de deseo—. ¿y cuál es tu posición favorita en el campo?

los ojos de ChanYeol se oscurecieron ante tan poco sutil insinuación.

—cualquier posición mientras cumpla el propósito del partido, pero mi posición favorita es la número tres.

por un segundo, confundida de lo que decía me acorde a la tercera vez que me había hecho el amor, cuando lo montaba mientras él lamía mis pezones.

—Es similar a la de un capitán en un equipo, normalmente reservada para los jugadores más expertos —siguió ChanYeol, con una sonrisa traviesa—tienes que atacar la defensa del contrario y golpear la bola para mandarla lo más lejos posible, hace falta mucho control para eso.

—Y todos sabemos que tú eres el rey del control — Me refería a su habilidad ignorarme por tanto tiempo, pero ChanYeol me miraba con un gesto de sorpresa que no sabía cómo entender

Tras ellos escucharon una discreta tosecilla. era JongIn y ChanYeol habló con él en árabe, pero BaekHee no entendió una palabra.

—lo siento, ya ameerati, tengo que irme a una reunión urgente. por favor, quédate un rato más. JongIn te llevará a casa cuando quieras.

A pesar de la desilusión, acepte amablemente 

—No te preocupes por mí. me iré a casa y te esperaré allí.

—como quieras.

Nos despedimos de los invitados y amigos y, media hora después, estábamos de vuelta en nuestra casa. No sabía cuánto tardaría ChanYeol en volver, pero decidi darme un baño perfumado y ponerme un vestido que esperaba resultase irresistible.

Tres horas después lo llame por teléfono, pero tenía el móvil apagado y no quise dejarle un mensaje.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿por qué tardaba tanto?

Intentaba convencerme a sí misma era un hombre de negocios, alguien que no disponía siempre de su tiempo, pero no sirvió de nada, aunque todo eso era verdad, con una simple llamada habría conseguido que se fuera a dormir tranquila. Con una sola llamada podría pensar que su matrimonio no era un espejismo que aparecía y desaparecía a capricho de ChanYeol. Que no le dijera dónde estaba o a qué hora iba a llegar la inquietaba profundamente.

Lo último que supo antes de quedarse dormida por agotamiento fue que ChanYeol no había vuelto a casa. y las pesadillas que tuvo esa noche le decían que tal vez no volvería nunca.


	5. Un acuerdo de negocios

Nota: _Significado de palabras usadas_  
_qalbi'ayn'ant_ _=_ ** ** _Corazón donde estas_****  
_ya ameerati= ** **Amor****_

BaekHyun despertó sola y lo primero que sintió fue la mera convicción de que despertaría sola durante el resto de su vida. También se había ido a la cama sola, como desde el día que se casó con ChanYeol. Tenían ya varias noches así, durmiendo y despertando sola.

Había creído que la inexplicable fase de distanciamiento había pasado, pero al parecer no era así. La semana anterior había ocurrido lo mismo: estaban juntos de día, pero por la noche ChanYeol desaparecía como un criminal con excusas que para ella no tenían mucho sentido, entendía que su marido fuera sultán, pero, esto ya era el colmo. Se sentía como un adorno en este palacio, teniéndolo tan cerca, pero, tan lejos a la vez.

Suspirando, BaekHee se levantó de la cama, la habitación aún se encontraba a oscuras, todo estaba en silencio, ella sabía que al otro lado de las cortinas el día era bastante soleado y al otro lado de la puerta la gente de servicio se encontraba ocupadas dejando la casa inmaculada, pero, el sentimiento de soledad llenaba el cuarto como su corazón. Se sentía agonizante no conocer el paradero de ChanYeol.

Si no fuera por esa noche, una sola noche, cuando ChanYeol le demostró que era un hombre tan apasionado en la cama como fuera de ella, pensaría que le pasaba algo, pero como su fortaleza era indiscutible, empezaba a pensar que había perdido interés por ella.

La dejaba sola cada noche y ya empezaba a temer que hubiese aceptado la oferta de alguna otra mujer para calentar su cuerpo y cama, pensando esto provoco un estremecimiento de temor por tu su cuerpo en realidad no podía creerlo, pero ya no le quedaban excusas para su comportamiento.

¿A qué estaba jugando?

cuando sonó su móvil lo miró, desconcertada, antes de ver el nombre de ChanYeol en la pantalla.

—¿ChanYeol?

—¿BaekHee, _qalbi'ayn'ant?_

Escuchar su voz habría sido lo suficiente para emocionarla, pero que además la llamase «su corazón» en ese tono tan íntimo, tan posesivo, la hacía querer gritar de emoción.

—Espero que hayas descansado bien.

—He dormido bien, pero te he echado de menos.

—Yo también, pero tengo que estar aquí todo el día. Si te apetece, puedo mandar a alguien por ti y traerte al campo.

—Sí, muy bien. iré a verte y luego volveremos juntos a casa.

—Entonces, ven ahora mismo.

Su tono, tan masculino, hizo que sintiera un cosquilleo entre las piernas. pero, de repente, se puso furiosa. Se sentía como un ratón con el que un gato caprichoso estuviera jugando y estaba cansada. 

_¡Ten dignidad mujer, por favor no vayas como un perro faldero fiel a su dueño moviendo la cola cada que lo escuchas llegar!_

Mi diosa interior me miraba con los brazos cruzados en el pecho esperando a que le haga caso. Tenia razón mi subconsciente no caeré en sus tontos juegos no sin antes una explicación de su comportamiento.

—No, espera... lo he pensado mejor, prefiero no ir.

Al otro lado de la línea hubo un largo silencio, pero cuando ChanYeol volvió a hablar en su voz no parecía haber enojo o irritación.

—Ya me lo imaginaba, ya ameerati. descansa todo lo que puedas, lo vas a necesitar. —Después de decir eso cortó la comunicación y BaekHee sintió que estaba a punto de explotar.

_¿Acaso nos acaba de colgar?_

Mi diosa interior se encontraba con los ojos muy abiertos ante la grosera actitud de ChanYeol. Le gustaría tenerlo delante en aquel momento, tomarlo por los hombros y sacudirlo para exigirle una explicación, pero seguiría su consejo, pensó. descansaría todo lo que pudiera porque iba a necesitarlo para enfrentarse con él. Lo haría, aunque eso destrozase su matrimonio, su no—matrimonio. cualquier cosa sería mejor que vivir en aquel limbo.

BaekHee no descansó en absoluto y ChanYeol debía saber que no podría hacerlo, aunque a él le daba igual porque volvió a casa muy tarde y sin molestarse en llamar, como siempre, a las ocho de la mañana, BaekHee estaba en el vestíbulo esperando que hiciera su aparición, decidida a hablar con él antes de que se fuera.

entonces oyó pasos y su corazón se aceleró, pero cuando oyó que entraba en el estudio se dirigió hacia allí con las piernas temblorosas, regañándose a sí misma por ser tan débil.

_¡Hazlo de una vez mujer, exígele una explicación de su comportamiento, el dejarnos solas todas las noches!_

Apretando los dientes, empujó el picaporte y entró en el estudio, ChanYeol debía de haberla oído entrar, pero no levantó la mirada del informe que estaba leyendo tras el escritorio de caoba. Sin embargo, no pensaba dejar que siguiera tratándola como si no estuviera allí, aquello tenía que terminar de una vez por todas.

—ChanYeol.

Él tardó unos segundos en levantar la cabeza, pero cuando la miró en sus ojos no había nada. había vuelto a ser un extraño. BaekHee se dio cuenta entonces de que sólo habían estado solos durante unos minutos desde que se casaron. siempre había alguien más alrededor.

—Estoy ocupado, BaekHee —le dijo, sin inflexión—. imagino que lo que sea puede esperar.

—No, no puede esperar. no voy a dejar que te deshagas de mí otra vez.

Él dejó el bolígrafo sobre la mesa y suspiró, mirándola como si fuera una niña molesta.

—¿Cuándo me he deshecho de ti?

—Todos los días desde que nos casamos —contestó ella—. tal vez deberías empezar por explicarme tu visión del matrimonio, ya que no parece coincidir con la mía.

—¿Y cuál es tu visión del matrimonio?

—La misma que la de todo el mundo: un hombre y una mujer viviendo juntos.

—Tú y yo vivimos juntos.

—Quieres decir que te dignas a pasar de vez en cuando por la residencia en la que me instalas.—ChanYeol se encogió de hombros.

—Todo el mundo sabe que vivimos juntos y yo vuelvo a casa cada noche.

—¿Qué más da lo que piensen los demás? yo sé que no es verdad y exijo una explicación.

—No me gusta tu tono, BaekHee.

—Pues lo siento mucho, pero éste es el tono que pienso usar mientras te niegues a contestar a mis preguntas.

—BaekHee...

—Quiero saber por qué me tratas como a tu esposa sólo cuando estamos con otras personas.—La mirada de ChanYeol se volvió helada.

—Si te preocupa que vaya a renegar de nuestro acuerdo, puedes estar tranquila.

—¿Qué acuerdo?

—Sigue en efecto, así que no tienes nada que temer. El edicto de mi padre no ha cambiado y sigo necesitando un heredero.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—tú sabes que pagué las deudas de tu padre y, naturalmente, tengo la intención de asegurar tu futuro —ChanYeol observó entonces su desconcierto—. pero parece que tu padre tal vez debido a su rápido deterioro físico o porque pensó que ya sabías lo suficiente, no te informó sobre el acuerdo que negociamos. el edicto de su padre, el acuerdo con el suyo... su futuro. 

Nada de aquello tenía sentido para BaekHee.

_¿De que demonios habla este hombre, Qué acuerdo tuvo con papá?_

—No te entiendo.

ChanYeol se levantó del sillón y, de repente, fue como si la habitación empequeñeciera.

—Firmé un contrato con tu padre por el cual los viñedos me pertenecen desde nuestro matrimonio. cuando concibas un hijo te devolveré la escritura y cuando nazca el niño te daré el capital y los expertos que necesitas para llevar la empresa. me quedaré con las ochenta hectáreas que tu padre no plantó, pero como los términos del edicto de mi padre especifican que mi mujer debe estar embarazada un año después de la boda, y como ya hemos consumado nuestro matrimonio, puedo esperar. en un par de semanas sabremos si estás embarazada y, si no lo estás, te llevaré a mi cama de nuevo —ChanYeol dio un paso adelante—. si eso es todo lo que querías saber, tengo cosas urgentes que atender.

BaekHee estaba inmóvil, sin habla, tenía la sensación de estar viendo cómo un tren se acercaba a toda velocidad. No podía ser, era imposible, su matrimonio con ChanYeol había sido un acuerdo entre su padre y él.

—Quiero saberlo todo, señor Woosik.

—Pensé que lo sabía, señorita Baek-… princesa Haamad —dijo Woosik, el abogado de su padre.

Princesa Haamad jamás se había sentido identificada con ese título, al principio pensó que era por el estado de su matrimonio, ahora sabía que no tenía nada que ver con ella.

—Puede llamarme BaekHee, señor Woosik, y quiero que me lo cuente todo. no hay ninguna cláusula legal que le impida contármelo, ¿verdad?

—No, no la hay, pero tengo la impresión de que tu padre no quiso contártelo, supongo que es por eso por lo que no estuviste presente durante las negociaciones del acuerdo.

_¿Qué hizo nuestro padre? No entiendo_

Aquello era una pesadilla, pensó BaekHee, angustiada.

—Necesito saberlo, mi futuro depende de ello.

—Muy bien, de acuerdo, mientras tú estabas estudiando, la salud de tu padre se deterioró mucho y eso le provocó una gran depresión, seguramente por eso tomó una decisión catastrófica, en contra de mis consejos, y terminó arruinado, fue entonces cuando el jeque ChanYeol apareció. Había intentado comprar los viñedos en varias ocasiones y cuando supo lo que había ocurrido supo también que tu padre tendría que vender, pero él hizo que lo investigaran y descubrió que el jeque necesitaba tener un heredero en un determinado período de tiempo, aquello confirmaba sus peores miedos.

—Y me ofreció a mí a cambio del pago de las deudas.

—Tú reunías las condiciones que buscaba el jeque ChanYeol y tu padre seguía siendo un astuto hombre de negocios.

—¿y qué condiciones eran ésas?

—Tus cualidades físicas, tu linaje, tu... reputación.

Por eso ChanYeol había fingido amarla esa noche, quería saber si de verdad era pura antes de casarse con ella. Era una prueba de la que esperaba naciese un heredero y no tenía el menor interés en repetirla. No había sido más que uno de los novios que su padre buscaba para ella, pero en esta ocasión había ido aún más lejos. ChanYeol la había seducido para obligarla a aceptar el matrimonio.

En lugar de ser una rica heredera, estaba en deuda con él y sólo recuperaría la empresa familiar cuando le diese un hijo. Un hijo que necesitaba para cumplir con los deseos de su padre, no había querido casarse y no sentía nada por ella.

No, peor aún. para ChanYeol era una molestia, una carga una de la que se libraría en cuanto pudiese hacerlo. El señor Woosik estaba contándole los detalles del acuerdo, pero BaekHee había escuchado todo lo que quería escuchar.

Era peor de lo que había imaginado. sólo ella había creído que aquél era un matrimonio por amor, todos los demás sabían que no era así. y ChanYeol creía que ella conocía el acuerdo. Furiosa, se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, daba igual lo que él creyese, sólo una cosa importaba: ella no quería saber nada del asunto. no aceptaría nada de ChanYeol y haría lo que fuera para demostrárselo.

Y si el destino quería que le diese el deseado heredero sería en sus términos, no en los de su marido. no dejaría que su hijo creciera siendo un simple peón en un juego de ajedrez, como lo había sido ella, o un manipulador frío y sin corazón como ChanYeol.


End file.
